


It happens, sometimes

by rainofgrenades



Series: Voltron Rants [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, Slice of Life, super fluff like why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: They didn't need much, as long as the other was with them.And one day, all of a sudden, they collided.





	

They didn't mind to tell anyone what was going on.

They just lived their usual life, fighting for the Universe, training to do so, following orders and picking up distress call signals, arguing and laughing all together.  
  
And then, sometimes, it was the two of them.  
Just the two of them, smiling at each other, hands on shoulders and quick hugs.  
  
They didn't need much, as long as the other was with them.  
  
One day, all of a sudden, they collided.  
Neither of the two understood how it happened, but it did; soft lips against soft lips, a smile against a smile and red hot skin framing the stupid joy that followed.  
  
They guessed they could do it, occasionally.  
It was their treat, their little moment of peace, it was the most natural thing to do.  
  
Of course, they spent nights awake, trying to put all the pieces together, blushing like hell and feeling dumb, the thought of the other keeping them awake and mildly worried.  
  
What was happening to them?  
  
But every morning was the same: no more doubts, no more fears, just a mutual glance and the world - their own world - was perfect again.  
  
Just like in the Garrison, just like on Earth.  
  
It happened again and again, quiet kisses and awkward smiles, hands silently brushing against each other.  
  
And then it happened where the crew could see.  
They never wanted to hide, though, they simply never considered what they were doing.  
  
And when their eyes opened to their friends staring, they just smiled, dark red burning their cheeks and got back to their duties.  
  
No one said a word, though.  
  
They already knew, after all.  
  
You don't look at someone that way without being in love, it's a universally known fact.

**Author's Note:**

> { I was just scrolling through fanarts and then...  
> Thanks to @vanillaliv (Twitter) for the wonderful soft piece which inspired me. <3  
> (the said pic: https://twitter.com/vanillaliv/status/747203358008696832) ]


End file.
